1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cooling a motor vehicle interior with a first refrigerant loop which comprises a compressor, condenser and at least one evaporator, and a second refrigerant loop which comprises at least one more evaporator which is joined to an ice reservoir to form a structural unit and which can be connected in parallel to the first evaporator by means of at least one valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the type to which this invention is directed is known from published German Patent Application 37 04 182. The ice reservoir structural unit which includes the second evaporator, while driving, i.e while the compressor is being operated by the motor vehicle drive motor, can be supplied with refrigerant, by which the water in the ice reservoir is converted into ice. When the vehicle is not moving, the refrigerant can be driven via an additional pump in a small loop which includes both the second evaporator and the first evaporator. Here, the second evaporator acts as a condenser when the ice in the ice reservoir melts within the small loop, and the cold energy can be removed as also in driving exclusively on the first evaporator by means of a fan assigned to it. The necessity of another pump causes additional construction cost and pump operation burdens the motor vehicle battery when the vehicle is not moving. In addition, when the refrigerant is liquified and evaporated, additional energy losses occur via the line connections between the second evaporator and the first evaporator when the motor vehicle is standing still.